


【槙岛中心】The Rose is without a 'wherefor'

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 老师中心，没CP，没什么情节。





	【槙岛中心】The Rose is without a 'wherefor'

如果硬要我说的话，在我的判断认知里，他是一个很无趣的人。

他是我的邻居，我大概知道他的名字，但是也并不那么清楚，就像john smith*这样随处可见的姓名一样，他虽然是个日本人，可名字却再普通不过了。

整条街的住户之间关系都很好，隔壁的猫把上了对门的狗也能被作为谈话的开端，津津乐道地聊上两个小时。那天早上，我打理着前院新移植的金盏花的时候，他刚好就从那片花丛的背后走过去了。

背后晨曦的光都落在他的白发上，而他的眼睛里刚好都是树荫间隙里金色的光芒，我一抬头，就撞上了他低着头看那些花。他注意到我的目光后，就笑着向我打了个招呼。我不由得心想，这真是一个漂亮的男孩子啊。

话说回来，用漂亮来形容也不太正确，或许美丽更为贴切一点。

他不怎么同住在周围的人说话，但偶尔会谈论两句我前院里的那些花。我年龄大了，其实是有些啰嗦的，很多琐碎的事情也能翻来覆去地说半天，生怕有哪里的小细节交待不上，他看上去耐心很好，搬来这里也已经半年多了，却仍旧不怎么热衷于在这条街上扩展交际圈。 

他讲话的时候几乎没有什么口音，剩下的一点细微的发音毛病只有在我竖起耳朵的时候才能听明白，放慢了语速，轻飘飘的。

日本人也不都是他这样的，至少在我认知的范围内，他是唯一会这么说话的人。

我一天有大半的时间会待在院子里，要么就是摆弄些花草，要么就是无所事事地在躺椅上晒着太阳。我一个人在这里生活很久，是几乎是不会有什么人来拜访我的，但有客人造访他的频率也不比我好多少。他原先大部分时间都待在屋内，后来天气好转了之后，就和我一样搬到了门廊下面，脚边都是一摞摞厚重的书。左边是没看过的，右边是看完了的——这是我从他一天的状态分辨出来的，他看书的速度很快，左边一摞的高度很快就输给了右边。

我不知道他有没有工作，但至少在我的观察里，他大部分时间都花在了读书上，每天都直到落日后，也只有在朋友造访的时候会中断手里的阅读。 

偶尔是高高瘦瘦的中年男人，偶尔是漂亮优雅的女孩子，还有一次是隔壁街区黑发的警官，骑着轰轰响的摩托车过来，往他的院门上用力地拍了好几下，死活黏上了张罚单。

当然，那张罚单很快就被他扯掉了，看样子他也不像是会去交的样子。

我从不清楚他是做什么的，我们也没有深入地聊过天，了解过对方，他于我而言就是无趣而又稍有些特殊的隔壁邻居，喜欢在暮色四合时翻过手里的最后一页书，仅此而已。

有一天晚上，外面的风格外的大，树枝一下一下地打在我的窗户上，像是什么不太和谐的，却又稳定而准时的断章，我突然清醒了过来。透过窗户，我看到他提着并不重的行李，从屋内往外走，他那间不大的房子关着灯，漆黑又宁静。他有些瘦削的背影轻快极了，他在我的花圃前停下来，回头看着自己曾经那栋白色的小房子。

他既像晨曦，也像夕阳，又像正映照在屋顶的月光。我一时间怀疑自己是否还睡着，眼前的这一幕又是否是自己的想象，他藏身在我多梦的夜晚里，又深又暗的水潭里，给予我一些久久的望着孤月的人的悲哀。*

他那些朋友们要怎么办呢，他们还能找到他吗。 

我对此一无所知。 

我再也没有见过他。

*DW的梗，恶趣味（

*博尔赫斯


End file.
